It Only Works In The Movies
by Madam Riku
Summary: Slumber parties are perfect opprotunites for fun. And for spying. Sillyfic. Rated T for suggestive themes and possible OOC.


**A.N.- I can't wait for SSB4! If you chose to leave a review, would you mind telling me who is your number one pick to be in the next game?**

* * *

Ike mashed the buttons on the controller, hoping the action would have a positive effect on his performance. After a while, he gave up the silly notion and tried to keep his composure as his character's health bar slowly depleted.

Link calmly waited for an opening to attack his robust and heavily muscled opponent. After a pattern of tapping and flicking, a painful cry echoed from the television. The girl he was controlling did a victory pose and spoke a few words in her native language. Ike tossed his controller and mumbled something about it being defective. The hylian merely smirked to Ike's silly accusations.

"I want a rematch." Ike said firmly.

"Again?" Link rolled his eyes, "What is this, the ninth time I've kicked your butt?" A mischievous smirk etched its way on the blond's face when he saw the irritated look taking over his rival's expression.

Before Ike could retort or throttle Link's neck, Pit burst into the room, the look of urgency upon him.

"Guys!"

Link and Ike both sent him questionable looks.

The angel panted heavily before continuing, "The girls are having a sleep-over!"

Ike crossed his arms, seemingly uninterested in the news, "And?"

Shocked at his disinterest, Pit followed up with, "And? What do you mean? This is a great opportunity for spying!" Suddenly, Pit's lips formed a smile far too devious for a heavenly being, "They're having it in Samus's room."

Link pointed ears raised slightly while Ike's eyes grew wide. When they heard that the girls were having a get-together, they didn't think the bounty huntress would be included in the festivities.

"What's this I hear about a sleep-over?"

Pit nearly jumped out of his skin after Marth appeared next to him, casually drinking lemonade out of a glass.

"What the...when did you get here?" The brunet asked, not aware of the incredible stealthiness of the prince. Giving a coy shrug, Marth chose not to answer. Trying to put back his suspicions, Pit informed the swordsman about the slumber party going on in Samus's room tonight.

Marth's demeanor remained indifferent, "So how do you guys plan on doing this?"

"Simple. We use the air vents." Pit stated proudly while pointing a finger to the ceiling. Three sets of eyes rolled. However, they couldn't think of any better ideas so why not go for it?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0ooo0o0o0oo0**

Link groaned. "Pit this is your worst idea yet!" He said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, stop complaining, Link." Pit said as he continued to crawl through the manor's dusty vents with three swordsmen tagging behind. He didn't realize this place could be so filthy, they always looked clean in the movies.

"Besides," the angel started, "I think we're over Samus's room now." They all halted then stayed quiet while positioning themselves so all four of them could see through the tiny slotted opening.

Down below, Peach was sitting in front of the television whilst Nana gently combed through her golden tresses. Zelda lay next to the other girls on her back, reading a novel of some sort. Samus was nowhere to be found.

A disappointed Ike began ask why the other blonde wasn't in the room when a hand flew up over his mouth. Marth looked at him sternly before uncovering the mercenary's big mouth.

The smell of sweet and salty butter drifted into the ducts as the formerly missing woman stepped into the room holding a large tub of popcorn. She placed it on the floor in between the three girls who happily started digging in.

"Thanks, Samus," Zelda said sweetly after finishing her first handful.

Ike was trying not to say anything but the short pajama bottoms on Samus fit her ever-so-perfectly.

"Guys," Link said as quiet as possible, "Do you hear that rumbling?"

Before anyone could respond, a round of snickers came from underneath.

"Let's play truth-or-dare!" Peach announced excitedly. The four girls gathered into a square in the center room, giving the boys a better viewing angle.

Nana loved the game so much, "Me first!" The girl shouted.

Giggling, Peach let her go, "Ok, Nana, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You're good at withstanding cold, right?" Nana nodded in response.

"Well, I dare you to put your feet in a tub of ice and see how long you can stand it!"

Without a word, Nana jumped up and ran out of the room to go retrieve some ice.

"Wow, Peach that was kinda bad." Samus admitted. To this, the princess just blinked happily. Her eyes darted towards the ceiling for a brief moment then back down to her friends. Again, the girl started laughing. Zelda couldn't help but join in. Samus simply shook her head.

Meanwhile, all the guys exchanged bewildered looks. They didn't get what was so funny. During the confusion, Link noticed the unsettling noise he heard once before.

"Alright, it's Sammy's turn now!" The princess in the pink pajamas said.

After regaining control from the laughing fit, Zelda asked Samus the age-old question to which she chose to take a dare. A smile graced her lips before she spoke six little words that would cause their unwelcome guests to have a conniption.

"I dare you to kiss Peach."

The loudest gasp known to man sounded in the vents. Noticing his slip-up, Pit slapped his hands over his mouth. His blue eyes sent apologetic glances to all the angry ones staring back. The attention was immediately taken off of him when Samus spoke up.

"Ok," she flatly agreed and moved closer to the other blonde. They inched closer to each other as the party-crashers tried to lean more into the opening. Link watched with a red tinted face and same colored ears. Pit tried to ignore thinking things that Lady Palutena would be saying if she could see him right now. Marth watched, completely immersed with anticipation. Ike tried to keep his mouth shut as the girls lips were just inches, centimeters apart.

"Oh, I forgot to put on lip gloss," Peach said and went to fetch something out of her bag.

"WHAT!"

Rumble. Zelda and Samus shared a laugh before moving out of the boys view.

"IKE, SHUT UP!"

Crack. Rumble.

"Guys, do you- AAAH!"

The ceiling gave way to the weight of four men on it. And they all lay in a pile of rubble, groaning from the fall.

"Remind me to kill Pit," Marth moaned with a hand on his aching head.

Hands on her hips, Samus had to input, "Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice?"

"Hey, guys!" Nana said happily from the doorway, a bag of ice in her small hands, "what'd I miss?"


End file.
